Love has no boundaries
by NaughtyPAri
Summary: A special gift to areej sachin lover.. birthday gift to you.. hope u liked it.. Strictly oc based


**A/n: Happy birthday aru.. love you a different.. one hope you liked it.. and the character you are playing.. no offence :)**

A wedding was taking place at a place...

"are abhi nahi pehle usse aane do"

Another girl replies "aa jayegi wo tu chup chap mehendi lagwale"

The girl pouts "nahi.."

Just then voice comes "lagwalo ab toh di.. mai aa hi gayi na"

The girl smiled hearing the voice she looked at the direction and ran to hug her...

"itni dher kardi aane mei kabse wait kar rahi hun tera"

The girl speaks "sorry di bas late ho gaya.. aab chalo mehendi lagwalo"

She nodes...

Sachin who was present there watched her and it was first sight love... he kept on looking at the girl...

One of his friend "kya dekh rahe ho?"

Sachin replies "wo udhar pyaar ho gaya usse"

"kab?" he questioned him..

Sachin replied "abhi kuch dher pehle ab toh yahi teri bhabi banegi"

He goes from there... he sees the girl laughing.. and enjoying..

Ruhana says "aru idhar aa na dekh kaisi hai?"

Aru comes there "mast hai di.."

She gets up and turns finds sachin standing there... she smiles

"are yeh sachin hai mera dost"

Aru says "nice to meet you.."

The wedding was taking place and Archin started to get closer day by day... aru also had started to fall in love with him but slowly realised something and kept a distance with him..

During the reception. Sachin pulled aru at a side...

"kyu mujhse dhur bhhaag rahi ho? Galti kya hai meri" he demanded

Aru replies "koo galti nhi hai aapki bas mai aapse dhuri rakhna chahti hun"

Sachin asked "tum janti ho ache se mai tumse pyaar karta hun"

Aru speaks "humse mohabbat aapne humara pura naam jaane bina kiya hum kaun hai wo jaane bina kiya"

Sachin replies "mujhe koi farak nhi parta"

Aru smiles "kehna aasan hai par karna muskil sunyie humara naam areej anwar hai aur hum ek musalma hai itna hi nahi hum iss desh ke bhi nahi hai hum pakistan se hai"

Sachin leaves her.. aru says "humara rehen sehan sab alag hai aapse aur aapko dekhke lagta hai aap darr gaye hai Pakistan ka naam sunte hi.."

Aru waha se chali jaati hai..

Aru starts to cry.. "mohabbat toh hume bhi aapse ho gayi hai par humara aur aapka saath nahi ho sakta"

Someone watches her crying.. the girl comes to her..

"are aap roh kyu rahi hai sab thik hai na?"

Areej wiped her tears.. "nahi bas hum wo"

"hmm.. rote hue koi aacha nahi lagta waise humhara naam palak hai aur aapka?"

Areej replies "areej anwar u can call me aru"

Palak thinks "are haan aapka naam maine bhai se suna hai wo aapki kafi baatein karte hai"

Aru confused "bhai?"

Palak smiles "haan sachin bhaiya mai unki choti behen hun"

Aru nodes "acha.."

"waise aap roh kyu rahi thi?" she asked her

Aru replies "bas kisise dur jaane ke ehsas se rona aa gaya"

Palak "are aap aisa kyu keh rahi hai dur kyu jaana kisise wo toh aapke dil mei rahega humesha aur jab yaad aaye toh phone karlo simple"

Aru smiles.. they have some more chatting and enjoyed each other company..

Here sachin recalled what aru told him.. his eyes became moist he recalled..

 _Aru came wearing salwar kameez.._

 _Sachin admired her beauty "bahut khubsurat lagh raho sach mei"_

 _Aru smiles at the compliment "sukhriya"_

 _She starts to move her leg slipped and was about to fall.. sachin holds her.. both look at each other.. they seemed lost in each other eyes…_

" _sambalke itni nazuk kaali ko zara si bhi karoch aayi na iss nacheez ko bohat takleef hogi"_

 _Aru smiles and gets up.._

" _shaiyari kaamal hai aapki.. waise yeh aap sab larkiyo pe karte hai?"_

 _Sachin looked at her "aab tak toh kisipe nahi asmaya haan jabse tumhe dekha hai bas tumhe hi dekha hai.. pyaar ho gaya tumse pehli nazar mei"_

 _Ruhana calls her and she goes from there.._

Sachin comes out of his thoughts..

Vineet comes to him..

"Are kaha khoye hue ho?"

Sachin looks at him..

"kuch nahi bas aise hi"

Vineet asked "are aab mujse na jhoot bolo batao kya baat hai?"

Sachin "yahi ki duniya mei itni bandishe kyun hai?"

Vineet understood he smiled a bit.. and put his hand on his shoulder

"sachin.. mohabbat mei na koi bandish nahi hoti.. asli mard wo hota hai joh apni mohabbat ke liye sab bandisho ko par kar jaaye.. agar tumhe bharosa hai apni mohabbat pe toh dekhna tumhe tumari manzil jarur milegi"

He then leaves from there..

Sachin thinks..

.

.

Aru started to pack her stuff..

Ruhana comes to her.. "jaa rahi hai?"

Aru looks at her "haan di shaadi toh ho gayi aapki aur waha ammi bhi mera intezar kar rahi hongi aur yaha ruke karungi bhi kya"

Ruhana replies "haan yeh bhi hai lekin todha bahut gumke jaati phir kab aayegi pata nahi"

Aru says "don't worry di.. mai aungi dubara agar kismet hai toh abhi chalti hun flight ka time ho raha hai"

She hugs her… vineet had already called the cab..

Aru goes outside the house.. and nodes bye to everyone.. palak gifts her something.

"yeh lo isse sambalke rakhna meri bahut keemti cheez hai"

Aru nodes "jarur rakungi.. bye"

Palak hugs her.. "take care.."

Aru looked at window of sachin's room but no one was there.. she quickly sits in the cab

"bhaiya chalo"

The cab starts to move…

Sachin feels someone is going far away from him.. he quickly runs down and comes out..

"bhai aap kaha te aru abhi gayi"

Sachin shocked.. he saw the cab going.. he ran behind it..

"aruuuuuuuuuuu" he shouted..

Aru was crying remembering sachin.. he could hear his voice.. she turned back and saw sachin running behind.. a small smile comes to her face.. he asked driver to stop the cab..

She gets out.. sachin comes there..

"mana ki mai aur tum alag dharam se hai par humhare dil ek dusre ke liye darakte hai aur jab yeh darakte hai toh yeh hindu muslim Hindustani Pakistani kuch nahi dekhte hai bas aankh band karke pyaar kar baite hai.. aur mai itna janta hun ki maine ek larki se pyaar kiya hai.. joh sundar hai.. mujhe samjti hai aur mujse bahut pyaar karti hai.."

He gets to his knees and takes her hand..

"kya tum bina kisiki parwa kare bina mujse shaadi karogi.."

Aru smiles.. but stops.. "sachin yeh samaj humhe milne nahi dega.. na tumhare parivar waale manenge na mere.. aur hum shaadi karenge ya nikah padenge? Pakistan mei mera maike hoga kya mujhe waha jaane ki ijajat milegi?"

Sachin holds his hand.. "hum shaadi bhi karenge aur nikah bhi padenge.. aur jab doh pyaar karne walo ko khuda alag nahi kar sakta toh yeh sarad kya juda karengi.. aur mai kaun hota hun tumhe tumhari ammi aur abu se dur karne wala dono saath jayenge"

Aru smiles and hugs him… sachin hugs her back..

"I love you sachin.."

"I love you to aru"

Everyone comes over there..

Palak shouts "bhaiya…"

Archin looks at her..

"aap kya keh rahe hai? Aap isse shaadi kaise kar sakte hai"

Areej tries to explain "pallu di.. wo.."

Palak shows her hand "mai apne bhai se baat kar rahi hun samjhi tum"

Sachin looked at her "behena dekho mai isse pyaar karta hun"

Palak says "janti hun sab dekha maine lekin aapka aur iska vivah kabi nahi ho sakta mai nahi hone dungi"

Areek and sachin looked at each other.. with sad face.. palak starts to laugh seeing their tensed face..

Archin looks at her in confusion..

"maazak kar rahi thi mai toh.."

Sachin pulls her ears.. "pallu tum"

Palak smiles "aah bhaiya chodo warna mai aru ke mumma papa se baat kaise karungi"

He leaves her ears..

Palak says "ab aap jaldi se mera bhi ticket book kijiye mai abhi iske saath jaati hun aur baat karti hun"

Ruhana nodes "haan sachin jaldi se kar hi doh ab toh yeh hi humhari bhabi banegi.."

Some people starts to talk.. "are yeh Pakistan se hai yeh yaha nahi reh sakti"

"haan dushman desh ki larki yaha nahi reh sakti"

Sachin shouts "bas.. kyu nahi reh sakti yeh yaha? Humhare Hindustan mei bhi muslim hai abdul kalam jee ne desh chalaya.. kuch atankwadi ke chalte pura desh atankwadi nahi ban jaata samje"

Everyone keeps quiet..

2 days late.. palak comes back from Pakistan..

Sachin asked "kya hua? Baat bani?"

Palak sadly "maine bahut koshish ki par koi maane ko tayar hi nahi hua.."

Areej comes there "par mai aa gayi.. ammi mere saath thi par abu kabi raazi nahi honge.. lekin jab tum mere liye sabse ladh sakte ho mai kyun nahi? Waise bhi beti parayi ho jaati hai nikah ke baad.. aur jaha mujhe itna pyaar karne wale log mile mujhe aapne ghar ki yaad aayegi nahi.. hai na.."

Sachin tries to explain "lekin tumhare maa baap"

Aru smiles "unka ashirvaad toh rahega humhare sar pe.."

Palak nodes "are bhaiya aap chinta kyu karte hai mujhe yakeen hai uncle jaldi maan jayenge.. aur aru ko I mean bhabi ko apna lenge.. ab jaldi se shaadi ki tayari kijiye aur officially apni patni bana lijiye"

Sachin nodes.. and they hug each other…

" **love has no boundaries"**

 **A/n: hope you liked it.. and sorry agar kuch galat likha ho.. bas ek taught aaya deemag mei toh likha.. love you stay blessed…**

 **And happy birthday again..**


End file.
